


Queen of Lace

by Sjukdom



Series: Fifty Something, Well-Aged Wine [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess I can do a bit of dancing”, said Jim in a voice that was a bit woolly. “But I haven't had much experience. Could you please show me a couple of nice moves?”</p>
<p>“Of course. My pleasure”, said Elijah and turned to leave. "And don't bother yourself with a suit, James, I'll get you some suitable clothes in a minute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Lace

A voice came from behind, carried on a breath of shadows born out of candle-flames. Soft as rustle of silky garments falling to the floor, sweet as drops of hot chocolate on a hasty drinker's bottom-lip. The candles seemed to sparkle brighter at the sound of it and their scent became stronger, a mix of cinnamon and dried petals had soaked so deep into Jim's skin he felt it constantly, no matter how thoroughly he washed himself. He carried the scent everywhere with him, the memory of it, the tickling feeling in his nostrils, the sweet taste on his tongue. His own sweat smelt of it as if the fragrance was now inside his body. Was it inside Elijah's body, too?

It was him who stepped out of the shadows, unheard and unseen, but immediately recognizable, dressed with his usual elegance – a rough contrast with fully naked Jim, who just got out of the shower after another séance of scrubbing the dirt from his body and removing all of its hair. Elijah insisted on these procedures in his usual gentle, but convincing way. Oswald liked it, too. At first he was surprised with the lack of pubic and leg hair, replaced with a number of awkward scratches, but then approved of bare tender skin, where each of his touches left a bright mark. He even declared he wanted Jim to do the same for him, but Elijah told him delicately that Jim was too inexperienced for now and he didn't want Oswald to get cut. Looking at his smooth skin now, Jim could say that he had certainly improved his skills.

Elijah's appearance was so sudden, his actual presence so overwhelming that Jim forgot about his naked state immediately. He stood in the door-frame, twelve steps away, but that didn't stop the non-existent hair on Jim's limbs and in his groin from bristling. His heart began to pump blood faster, sending its flow down into his cock. Elijah had this effect on him since their first meeting, when Oswald introduced Jim to his father. Then Elijah looked Jim up and down, standing in front of him in all his glory, this hot witchery welling from him like tears of golden amber from a tree-bark and said kindly:

“Rather savage and lacks class, but everything can be fixed as long as you're into him, my boy.”

Jim felt himself blushing and lowered his gaze. For some reason he wanted to make a good impression on Elijah. Then he thought it was because he was Oswald's father and nothing more. Now, having contemplated Elijah's gestures and manners, having soaked in his intoxicating smell, having submitted to his charms he knew it was also because of Elijah himself. And Jim rejoiced silently right now, because Elijah's eyes were looking at his carefully tended body in a more approving way. Deafened by feelings, Jim hardly heard what Elijah was saying to him. He strained his ears, unwilling to make him repeat his words once more.

“Can you dance?” asked Elijah for the second time patiently. He stepped closer, making Jim shiver slightly. Elijah had hardly touched him in any way, but that was not needed and maybe even not desired. No, fuck, it was. Jim was afraid the physical contact would be already too much, but longed for it all the same. If he would come in his pants after the first touch, so it would be and to hell with consequences. “Oswald is bored and I want you to entertain him a little. Nothing is better than a good dance. Can you do it?”

Jim wanted to nod in a usual way, but the thirst for physical interaction made him more assured. He loved to be with Oswald and could only imagine, how good his more experienced and savvy father was. Oswald, naturally, noticed all this and seemed very pleased with Jim's affection. The memory about all his tease and hints only intensified the thirst and made Jim's lips form words on their own.

“I guess”, said Jim in a voice that was a bit woolly. “But I haven't had much experience. Could you please show me a couple of nice moves?”

Elijah bowed his head to one side and smiled with corners of his beautifully shaped mouth. Jim hoped it wasn't too much to ask. Even if it was, he wouldn't mind being spanked for his impudence by Oswald or Elijah. Or, preferably, by both of them.

“Of course. My pleasure”, said Elijah and turned to leave. Jim called out for him, equally surprised and excited. Was that all? Did he just have to ask?

“Should I put my suit on?”

Elijah glanced at him over his shoulder, his smile now wider, so that his white teeth were visible.

“No need for it, James. I'll get you some suitable clothes in a minute.”

***

Jim's world now was filled with another sound – the rustling of expensive fabric upon stone floor, followed by the echo of his bare feet stepping on the cold marble. Another feeling filled it – the feeling of thin silk on his torso, chilling his oversensitive skin, the freedom of skirts around his hips and legs. He couldn't name the kind of dress that he wore, but it was something light, loose, sleeveless, all folds and silver lace. It reminded him of a chiton he'd seen in a history book, when he was a child. At first Jim was bewildered, when Elijah came back with this dress in his hands and told him to put it on. Seeing Jim's reluctance, he offered to help Jim to adjust it and that was it.

Elijah's fingers were the fingers of a fleshless teasing desire, never pressing too hard or touching inappropriate places. Even now, when he took Jim by hand ceremoniously and led him into the living room, where Oswald was waiting, he seemed to hold him half-steam, as if careful not to turn him on too early. Jim tried to brace himself, too, but was anyway grateful for the skirts falling loosely to the floor and hiding his semi-hard cock. No fun in ending everything before it even started.

Oswald was relaxing in the chair, when they stepped into the room. Elijah let go of Jim's hand and tucked Jim's overgrown lock of hair behind his ear and smiled at him softly. Oswald sat straight, eyes shining with excited interest, hands pressed to his chest.

“Oh, what's this?” he asked amusedly. “Is it for some special occasion?”

“If you're the king you must also have a queen, right?” said Elijah kindly and Oswald giggled with delight. “But, to be honest, James just asked me to show him how to dance properly and I'm rather old-fashioned in this way.”

Oswald laughed aloud at the joke. Jim bit his lip, afraid that his own laugh would sound rather hysterical, considering his aroused state.

Elijah stepped back, bowed a little and offered Jim his beautiful palm, which Jim took eagerly. Oswald reached out for the old record-player, turned the music on and shifted his position hastily to get a better view. Now Elijah was holding Jim's hand properly, cradling it gently in his palm, their fingers entwined. He raised the other arm a little and drew closer to Jim, the heat of his body as intense as the sun's, his gaze equally blinding. Now that he was close the dress was of no help at all. Jim thought of drawing back a bit, the feel of fine fabric sliding along his fully erect cock and getting wet with pre-cum already too intense, but Elijah was right next to him, making a first move. The music consisted mostly of violin's weeping and harp's gentle breaths. Their bodies touched, never being too far from each other. The head of Jim's cock rubbed against Elijah's belt and vest with each move, but he paid it no attention, leading the dance with his head up and dignified smile on his face. He was indeed a brilliant dancer, but Jim was the worst partner possible for obvious reasons.

“My friend seems to be a little distracted”, snickered Oswald from the couch. Elijah sighed, rolled his eyes dramatically and sent a loving smile to his son. Oswald got up and approached them with a thoughtful look on his face and half-smile on his lips, resembling his father much more than anytime before. He stood behind Jim's back and Jim felt his gaze sliding down his body wrapped in white gown. Oswald placed his hands on Jim's naked shoulders, squeezed them a little and began to caress his way down, down Jim's half-bared chest, into the folds, where his naked flesh was hidden. Jim gasped and threw his head back, when he felt Oswald's fingers reaching his belly with small lazy steps. All the while Elijah was still holding Jim's own hands and didn't back up, contemplating his and Oswald's hot red cheeks and opened mouths, gasping for breath. The expression on his face was a bit more gracious than usual.

When Oswald's thumb rubbed the wet foreskin of Jim's cock, too lightly and slowly, Jim jerked involuntarily to reach out, wrap his fingers around his cock and jerk himself off properly, but Elijah's tender hands appeared to be strong enough to restrain him from doing it. Jim was allowed only to writhe, making helpless noises that sounded more like sobs than moans. The dress slid from Jim's shoulders, prevented from falling off only by his hands, kept high up by Elijah. Oswald laughed softly into his ear, head on Jim's shoulder, his nose touching Jim's cheek and went on stroking his cock halfheartedly, avoiding all most sensitive spots. The lack of direct stimulation after all the waiting and holding back felt like a torture. Jim thrust his hips forward in a desperate attempt to press his groin to Elijah's, hoping his magic would release him.

Jim felt a breath touching his face like a cobweb's shadow. He opened his eyes to see Elijah's face upon him, as close as Oswald's. The rough texture of his shirt touched Jim's hard nipples, his fingers still clutched his wrists in a firm way.

“Go on”, said Elijah affectionately and left a plain kiss on Jim's parted lips, finally pushing him towards the long-awaited orgasm.

When Jim managed to catch his breath and stand straight without Oswald and Elijah supporting him, he inhaled deeply and apologized for soiling the dress. 

“We'll see, what we will do about it”, said Elijah soothingly. Oswald chuckled and let go of Jim's waist he was holding tight with both arms. The music stopped abruptly, violin's crying turned into the noise of stylus scratching meaninglessly upon the record. “Now, have you remembered the basic moves? Would you mind practicing them with Oswald?”

Jim wasn't so sure he actually remembered them, but agreed dutifully. Elijah removed his hands and went towards the couch, leaving them alone. Oswald took his place, all aglow with delight, teeth bared in his slightly wild grin. 

The wet skirts stuck to Jim's body, making him stumble. He felt drops of his come rolling down his belly, thoroughly shaven pubis and the inner sides of his thighs and thought, whether it had the same sweet scent he smelt everywhere or not. Yet.


End file.
